


Paper Hearts

by therisingsun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Its shit, M/M, celebrity yanjun lol, dont even try me, i dont know what the fuck this is, shy idk zhangjing, zhengjun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingsun/pseuds/therisingsun
Summary: Yanjun's been under the spotlight for so long that for once, he wants to avoid that but the moment he tries to leave... He finds the person who shines that light on him.





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own [ prompt ](https://twitter.com/ynjuns/status/1010199115752280065?s=19)
> 
> So uh yeah, its gonna be my birthday tmr, so this is my gift. ITS GARBAGE AND I WROTE THIS ON A WHIM bc i havent written shit in so long and my synopsis,, idk why i even bother :).
> 
> I might post 3 other fics for nct, vixx and skz. We'll see heheheh

**“SINGER-SONGWRITER LIN YANJUN ANNOUNCES AN INDEFINITE HIATUS.”**

  
_Following the release of Lin Yanjun's album For Who and the success of his worldwide tour, Yanjun has stated that he will be on leave for an unknown period of time after having non-stop schedules. Many fans are heartbroken and have wished him well through his social media and we hope that he comes back soon!_

 

—

 

“Zhengting, come and look at this, they've already written articles about me.” Yanjun calls out, waving his phone in his direction.

“I'm reading all of it right now. I will never understand what goes through your head, honestly.” Zhengting replies, shooing away his hand from him. “It’s only been a few hours since the press conference and I can already see people gathered at the gate waiting for you.”

“Well, it's not unexpected. I've hinted tons of times that I won't be staying for long this time around.” He shrugs, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“You know, you're gonna be mobbed as soon as you step outside of the plane right?” Zhengting, his manager and best friend says to him. “You already know that I think you're really smart and cool sometimes but is this finally the day where you prove me wrong?”

“You wound me, Ting.” Yanjun smiles cheekily at him, “I'm well aware that it's sudden news but I always think before I act. You know this.”

Zhengting rolls his eyes and continues to scroll through his phone. “What do you plan on doing during your hiatus, anyways?”

“Find my muse.” Yanjun murmurs, not noticing the way Zhengting's grip on his phone tightens. “What about you?”

“Well, it's your fault that I'm practically jobless now, what do you think?”

Yanjun cackles, “You’ve always complained about having to deal with me, I'm just doing you a favour.”

“Besides, now you can take up on the dance classes you've wanted to go since way before.” He continues, eyes softening and Zhengting just makes a face at him.

He likes to think he's a rational thinker, Yanjun doesn't do things without reason. This break, it's gonna be good for him. It's well-deserved and it's going to be good for his crew who have been with him along the way. Now, they can do different things in their own time. As much as he likes being on stage, he's tired. He's tired of writing music that barely mean something to him. He hopes that during this time, he can find inspiration. Maybe, that's his prime reason as to why he wanted this break in the first place.

Not to say that he isn't thankful or sorry to his friends and fans he's made throughout his career because he is. They've supported him and helped him climb the charts and was there for him through his ups and downs. When he comes back, he wants to do better for his fans, his friends, his family and himself. That's the most important thing to him.

—

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Yanjun recalls a question that he answered half-assedly regarding what superpower would he have and why. Back then, he answered super strength because he'd like to be able to open that damn jar of pickles in his cabinet but now, he wants to be able to teleport and have invisibility. This is purely because he wants to be able to go home and take a long rest without having to deal with flashing lights and loud people shoving their phones in his face. Yanjun could almost curse Zhengting for being jinxing it.

But even then, he plasters a smile on his face and tried his best to politely decline any questions. With every turn of his head, he sees lights flashing with a cacophony of clicking cameras and jumbled questions and cheering from his fans. Yanjun starts to feel claustrophobic and breathes in deeply tuning out the noise around him. Just as he takes a front step forward, his body crashes into something emitting a sound from it.

Yanjun's eyes widen and quickly goes up to help the person before him. He looks down to see a guy on the floor down fumbling to pick up his recorder and notebook from the floor and bends down quickly picks up the notebook before it could get stepped on. He hands the notebook over to the guy and looks him over to him to see if he sustained any scratches or got hurt in any way.

He feels like trash for thinking that this guy was cute with flushed cheeks, wide eyes and ruffled hair when he had just manage to encounter him in the worst way possible. Still, the guy is cute with short stature and round cheeks, it was endearing. Yanjun remembers him, though not by much. This guy had been a journalist who followed him since the start of his career but they had never been this close to each other for Yanjun to pay attention to him. He kinda regrets it now.

“I'm sorry for bumping into you, I didn't mean to,” the shorter apologizes, fingers fidgeting with the seams of his shirt. “And thank you for picking up my notebook.”

He's even cuter when he speaks, he notes.  
“It was my fault, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Yanjun asks, sincerely.

“I'm fine, don't worry.” He answers, dismissively but Yanjun continues to eye him once more to make sure he wasn't lying only to spot the nametag on his bag, with You Zhangjing on it.

“Are you sure, is there anything I can do for you?” he repeats and Zhangjing just smiles lightly at him and nods. And wow, his smile is cute too.

Before Zhangjing can answer, he can hear Zhengting call for him to hurry to the car and Yanjun pulls out his business card and slips it in to his hand.

“Just contact me anytime, I'm still sorry Zhangjing!"

He was already too far away to notice the man's breath hitch and a blush blooming on his cheeks.

 

—

 

**LIN YANJUN DROPS UNEXPECTED SINGLE TITLED ‘YOU’.**

  
_After months of no updates from Lin Yanjun, he has released a single, ‘You’ and it has reached a massive amount of listeners within 24 hours with a stagnant number of 40M users in China. The lyrics talk of chance encounters and..._ **Click to read more.**


End file.
